Smirking Meerkat Face
by Klaine and Crisscolfer
Summary: Puppy!Blaine, Kitty!Kurt, and Meerkat!Sebastian all living in one house. Finn's Christmas present upsets Kurt very much. He doesn't like Sebastian all over HIS Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**I had writers block, but this had been on my mind since I made an account here. I have so many ideas for this just like I do with How It Ends, so I'm focusing on updating these all one by one.**

**Puppy!Blaine, Kitty!Kurt and Meerkat!Sebastian all in one house. I haven't read anything like this, so I'm excited to start.  
**

* * *

Kurt was laying down on the armrest of the couch, by the fireplace. It was Christmas time, so he was dozing off watching the twinkling lights on the tree in the living room. Burt and Carole were out shopping for the dinner to come and left Kurt and Blaine alone.

On cue, Kurt heard little paws padding into the room, and pretended to be asleep and see what Blaine would do. He felt Blaine come towards him, and shut his eyes tight. He felt a movement on the couch and peeked slightly to see that Blaine had jumped onto the couch. Something that wasn't allowed when Burt and Carole were home.

Blaine started trotting from one side of the couch over to Kurt, and when he reached him he started to sniff in Kurts ear. Kurt still played the sleeping act, as Blaine pawed at Kurts nose.

"Kurt" Blaine said urgently, "Kurt, why are you playing dead?" Blaine kept pawing at Kurts nose and face insistenly. Kurt grew annoyed at that, and snapped his eyes open to paw at Blaines ears relentlessly.

"Take that, Blaine!" Kurt let his claws out slightly to scratch behind Blaines ear, and Blaine yelped in surprise.

"No fair, Kurt. You tricked me." Blaine whined and hoped of the couch with a evil look in his eyes.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt had a confused look etched on his face.

"Oh, nothing." Blaine laughed as he headed for Kurts kitty bed, and pounced inside to claw at everything he saw. He chewed up Kurts squeaky toys, yarn, and bells that Carole had bought him and gobbled up all the milk and Kiten Mix that Burt had set up before he left.

Kurt stared at Blaine as he tore everything apart and after the shock faded, he smirked and whispered, "Fine, two can play that game, huh, Blaine?" Kurt leapt off the couch gracefully and glanced at Blaine, who still had a toy in his mouth, and approached Blaines doggy bed.

Kurt spotted Blaine favorite squeaky toy, that was red and heart-shapped, and started to claw into it, making tiny holes that let out air in every direction. Something Blaine couldn't do with his flat nails. Kurts nails were sharp, which made every item he clawed at instantly useless.

"Stop! Kurtie," Blaine whined. "Please, stop messing up my stuff." Kurt giggled and turned around, to meet Blaine famous puppy dog face.

"Blaine, you started it." Kurt approached Blaine and nuzzled Blaines face and ears, and let out an accidental purr, which Blaine recognized meant Kurt liked what he was doing. Kurt pulled away to lick at Blaines forehead. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kurtie. I'm sorry too, but now we can get new stuff!" Blaine wagged his tail as he pounced on Kurt and started licking Kurts nose and mouth, which Burt and Carole would call a 'kiss'.

"Okay, okay. Settle down, I was on the vurge of sleep before you waltzed in." Kurt forgot his words as Blaine kept giving him little licks behind his ears, his favorite spot, other then the mouth. Blaine pulled away and stumbled over to the couch and looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well?"

"Come over so we can nap."

"oh." Kurt went over to Blaine and snuggled into the corner of the couch, Blaine gave him a confused look, but went over to Kurt and plopped down directly on top of Kurt. Kurt poked his head out from underneath Blaines paw. "Is there a reason you're directly above me?"

"It's for protection."

"Protect me from what?"

"Everything."

* * *

Kurt woke up to Burt in his face and Blaine still on top of him, growling at the box Burt was holding up.

"Blaine, why is Burt looking at me like that?" Kurt glanced at Blaine.

"I don't know, Kurt." Blaine got off of Kurt and barked at Burt. "Hey Burt, why are you looking at Kurt like that?" Blaine growled for effect. Burt just laughed and Carole interjected.

"I told you we shouldn't have gotten him." she said. "Blaine is already getting suspicious." She took the box, that Kurt now recognized as a cage, and set it on the table.

"Carole, Finn wanted it for Christmas, he's my only son. I wanted to surprise him." She sighed. "Plus, he can brag about it to Puck, and you know how much he likes to brag." She sighed again. "Look, the damage is done, we already bought him."

"Doesn't mean we still can't take him back anytime we want."

"I promise you, Carole. We will take him back as soon as he starts to get out of control. He's only a baby, how evil could he be?"

"How evil can what be?" Kurt perked up at the conversation, but he knew humans didn't understand what he was saying.

"Yeah, how evil can what be?" Blaine asked again. Blaine on the other hand, thought they knew what he was saying, even though they never responded.

"Blaine, shush!" Burt silenced Blaines barking, "Anyways, We need to keep him a secret until Finn gets home. He's gonna be so excited about his new meerkat."

"We need to be careful, let him get use to Kurt and Blaine."

"I know, that's why I'm gonna show them now, then pack him up when Finn gets here." She nodded

"Hey guys," Burt cooed to the pair. "we have a new member in the family." Blaine growled at the cage and stood in front of Kurt protectively. Carole giggled from Burts side.

"He's gonna get jealous, you know?" Blaine looked up at her.

"Jealous of what?" he barked. Burt opened the cage and let out a meerkat around Kurts size. Blaine pounced on it after it's first step and licked it's face.

"You're so tiny. You tiny little thing! You're as small as Kurt! You little shrimp! I'm a shrimp too, don't worry! Well actually, I'm not a shrimp, I'm a dog, but I'm tiny. I'm a tiny dog!" Kurt hissed at the thing, Carole called a meerkat.

Kurt approached Blaine and the thing still not knowing how to address it, but went for Blaine. Kurt pawed at Blaines face, which was still hovered over the thing and whined. "Blaine, stop playing with it! Now!" Blaine continued to lick at the thing. Kurt hissed at it, hoping to scare it away. "Get off of it, Blaine!"

"I thought you said Blaine would be the jealous one?" Burt said to Carole softly.

"Huh. Blaine is maybe a little more interested in Sebastian then Kurt."

Kurt frowned at that and continued to paw at Blaine. "Blaineeeeeeeeee" Kurt whined. When he realized Blaine wouldn't stop licking at Sebastian, he frowned and whimpered all the way to his kitty bed that was still torn apart, he soon fell asleep alone.

* * *

Kurt was woken up again to the sound of the doorbell ringing constantly and hissed at the sound, he knew Finn was at the door. Kurt seen Burt pick up Sebastian from the couch next to Blaine and put him back in the cage, where he belongs. He did him in Burt and Carole's closet and opened the door.

"Finn! Check the closet, Finn! They're hiding the surprise in the closet, Finn! The closet, Finn! It's in there! Go find Sebastian!" Finn picked Blaine up and petted him which Blaine enjoyed, but went to to his room.

"No, the closet!" Finn put Blaine down and asked him to 'be quiet.'

Blaine trotted over to Kurt happily. "Kurtieeee, I asked Finn-"

"Don't call me, Kurtie." Kurt pulled away from Blaine, when Blaine tried to kiss him.

"Why?" Blaine looked broken.

"Because, I don't like that." Kurt walked away, but Blaine followed him. "Go fetch Sebastian and call him Kurtie."

"But he's not my Kurtie." Blaine nuzzled into Kurts face. "You are. You are my Kurtie."

"Why did you leave me for him. I was pulling you away and you stayed with him. Carole said you like him more than me."

"I don't, Kurt." Blaine argued. "I love you, Kurtie." Blaine leaned in to peck at Kurts mouth and Kurt didn't pull away.

"Blaine, nap with me. But I'm not forgiving you that easily."

"Seriously, Kurt you've been napping all day. And that's fine by me."

"It's what I do."

"Okay."

* * *

**I have to get off the computer, because other people want to get on, but this chapter was suppose to be long.**

**Review, and tell me what you like and don't like. Tell me what you want to happen in later chapters. I take anon reviews if you're too lazy to sign in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a private message about the kissing and asked if there was gonna be smut. I don't know how to write smut for animals, but I will add little sexual themes, here and there. I will let you now if I choose to write animal sex or not, lul.**

**But, read the beginning of this, it's really important for later chapters! **

**Please review alert/favorite, whatever.  
**

* * *

Carole was googling some things on meerkats with Kurt on her lap. Kurt wanted to know too. **(AN: Actually I found this online)** She gasped as she clicked a website titled:

**Here are some reasons why Meerkats would not be good as a house pet. Kurt smirked at the title.**

She read it out loud to Burt."Burt, I knew we should have never gotten Sebastian. Look, it says '**Meerkats have a bad tendency to fight with other pets, which means large veterinary bills on both sides of the brauls.**' Sebastian could hurt Kurt or Blaine."

"C'mon. Sebastian wouldn't hurt Blaine, he loves him too much, you see how much they play together?" Kurt hissed at Burt and the picture of a baby meerkat on the screen.

"Yeah, but what about Kurt? Sebastian can fight with Kurt. Lord knows it's bound to happen with both of their temper." Kurt grilled the computer screen at another picture of a meerkat.

Carole continued, "**Also, they love to dig, which means HUMONGOUS holes in the floors, drywall, upholstery, etc., instantaneously.**" She turned to Burt. "I can't have my house with holes everywhere."

"We will tame him, and teach him. He's still a baby."

"**Their diet in the wild is very expensive live insects and small mammals and reptiles, although they are fed raw meet in zoos.**" She read from the list. "I'm not having dead animals in my house, to feed to him."

"We will feed him insects and buy raw meat from the supermarket." Burt shrugged her off, and she continued.

**"Meerkats are, duh, highly social, so it would be VERY cruel to keep them away from other meerkats.**" She read.

"I know Sebastian is social, that's why he has Blaine. He doesn't need other meerkats to hang out with, he has us!" Carole smiled at Burts giddy-ness.

She continued to read from the list and stopped at one. She gasped and read it to Burt. "**Meerkats BITE! They FREQUENTLY bite people that work with them. Their biting behavior is unpredictable, at best.**" She got up form the chair.

"Oh, Burt. Sebastian can bite! He can bite us!"

"Cats and dogs can bite too, Carole. But you don't see Blaine and Kurt doing that. We trained them better."

"So, you think we can train Sebastian?" Carole asked worriedy. Kurt hissed at the cage in the closet that he spotted.

"Yeah, we will train him. Keep reading, Carole. I want to know more." So do I, Kurt added in his mind.

"**Meerkats are soft and cute, but smell.**" She read, and Kurt giggled, but to Carole it sound like a long 'meow'. "**As they grow up meerkats begin to scent mark their territory - your home and the objects in it - as well as scent marking those they love - i.e. you.**"

"Oh, no! Sebastian is gonna scent-mark Blaine! Or me!" Carole yelled. Kurt meowed loudly at that in protest. Blaine was his, not Sebastians.

"No he wouldn't." Burt argued.

"Why are you defending him?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Because there are so many reasons not to have a meerkat in our home."

"But people do, and I want to surprise Finn! Just, keep reading." Carole and Kurt sighed loudly.

"That's it! Those are all the risks." Carole looked at the cage in her closet and sighed again.

"I guess now we should give him to, Finn." Burt said and pulled up the cage from the closet. As soon as Blaine heard the jiggling of the cage door open, he ran into the room with his tail wagging excitedly.

Kurt glared at the cage then at Blaine, and followed them all into Finn's room.

* * *

"What are you doing in my room?" Finn asked with a blank face.

"Finn! Finn, I told you about the surprise, Finn! You didn't listen to me, Finn!" Blaine barked loudly as he hoped onto Finns bed. "Finn, look in the cage!" Blaine continued.

"We got you something for Christmas, something you've wanted for a while." Finns expression changed from blank to confused at Burts words.

Burt handed him the cage, and out popped the little meerkat named Sebastian. "We named him Sebastian, because we know now much you liked the name, and the crab from The Little Mermaid." Finn blushed. Sebastian drew closer to Finn and headed straight to Blaine, and wrapped his arms around Blaines neck as Blaine licked his forehead.

Kurt slyly hopped on the bed and drew closer to the two, and snuggled his way in between Blaine and the little annoying meerkat.** (AN: Like at the gay bar dancing scene.)**

Carole giggled, "I think you should pick Sebastian up, Finn. It looks like Kurt wants to be with Blaine right now." Carole patted Blaine and exited with Burt.

"Your damn right." Kurt purred into Blaines neck as he snuggled into him. Finn picked up Sebastian and carried him to his laptop and took a webcam picture with him to post on Facebook.

"Kurt, aren't you excited we have a new friend?" Blaine asked as he pulled away from Kurt.

"No." Kurt stated as he glared harshly at the meerkat posing with Finn. Finn put him down and headed for the bathroom to pee, and that's when the meerkat climbed on the bed next to Kurt and Blaine.

"What do you want?" Kurt snapped and Blaine stared at Kurt lovingly oblivious to Kurt being angry.

"Hey, hey!" Sebastian held up his hand in a mock surrender. "Why can't we all just get along?" Sebastian smirked.

"Yeah, Kurt! Why can we all just get along?" Blaine added, nuzzling Kurts side. Sebastian glared at Kurt, and Kurt returned it. Sebastian started heading towards Blaine again and that's when Kurt turned his face into Blaines face and licked at his lips multiple times, not long after, Blaine licked at Kurts lips too, nuzzling Kurts mouth and nose.

"Tell me how much you love me, Blaine." Kurt grinned at Sebastian as he said it.

"I love you so much, Kurtie, you're mine." Blaine pounced on Kurt and kept on licking his mouth and face.

"No kisses for the new member of the family?" Sebastian asked smirking still. Blaine stared at him, confused.

"Sorry, I only give kisses like these to Kurt." Blaine got off of Kurt and went over to Sebastian and licked his forehead. "But those kisses I give to everyone." Blaine wagged his tail and went back to Kurt.

"oh, well then can I have more kisses?" Kurt hissed at Sebastian and got out from under Blaine and moved towards the meerkat.

"Blaine is mine." Kurt stated then smirked, and pounced on top of the meerkat, silently requesting a fight. Kurt clawed at Sebastians ears and just before Sebastian had the chance to bite Kurt, and infect him, Blaine pounced on Sebastian and held his paws down.

"Stop fighting, you guys!" That's when Finn walked back in. Finn glanced at Blaine, who was still pining Sebastian down.

"Whoa, Blaine," Finn said sternly. "Keep your doggy hormones to yourself, or we will get you fixed." Blaine hopped of Sebastian instantly.

"It wasn't like that, Finn! They were fighting! I had to stop it, Finn!" Kurt went over to Blaine and lick him clean, all around his fur and comfort him.

"It's okay, baby." Kurt purred as he lick at Blaines mouth. "You have me to deal with your doggy hormones." With that Sebastian poked his head out from Finns shoulder and glared daggers at Kurt. Kurt outstretched his paw and swished it back and forth, in a movement that looked like a 'smack'.

"I dare you." Sebastian challenged.

"I will." Kurt hissed, and went back to cleaning Blaine behind the ears.

* * *

"Kurt, cuddle with me." Blaine whined.

"No, I'm eating." Kurt said as he poked his head out from his bowl of Kitten Mix.

"Sebastian." Blaine whined. "Cuddle with me." Kurt lifted his head once more.

"No need to tell me twice." Sebastian headed towards Blaine and Kurt tried to eat his Kitten Mix as fast as he could, so he could get to Blaine first, but he was just so hungry.

"Ah." Sebastian sighed, a sweet sigh of victory, as he snuggled next to Blaine and Kurt stared at him, while at the same time, still eating his Kitten Mix like a bad ass.

When Kurt finished, he walked over to his kitty bed, seductively. He swayed from side to side, knowing Blaine was watching him with adoring eyes. He flicked his tail back and forth and had a leap in his step as he approached his bed. He wiggled his butt into the little bed, and sat down softly to close his eyes.

Not long after he shut his eyes, Kurt heard the padding of little paws across the wooden shiny floors. Blaine snuggled into him, trying to bury his face under Kurts arm, and Kurt pretended to wake up.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Snuggling with you! You know how much I like to snuggle, Kurtie."

"I thought you were snuggling Sebastian?"

"Oh." Blaine looked sad that he had lest Sebastian alone.

"It's okay, Blaine. He'll probably snuggle with Finn." Kurt purred and licked at Blaines mouth and went to climb on top of him, when...

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Sebastian asked, poking his head into the little bed/club house for Blaine.

"Go away, we're busy!" Kurt fumed.

"Yeah we're busy!" Blaine agreed, and continued to lick all over Kurt, until his lick became lower and lower and Kurt stopped Blaine from going further down.

"Blaine, go play with Sebastian." Blaine whined. "He's not gonna stop bothering us until you do."

"Okay." Blaine whimpered and got off the bed.

"Then when it's nap time, you can come back here and we can finish." Kurt whispered in his ear as he left. And at that Blaines tail wagged all day until nap time.

* * *

**I have no idea how that ending happened.**

**I take anon reviews if you are too lazy to sign into your account, but please review and let me know what you want to see happen in the next chapter or later in the story and _I'll add it to the story_!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, some of you actually sent me suggestions, and things you would like to see like I asked you to. So thank you for that.**

**ATTENTION: SLIGHT MENTIONS OF KLAINE SEXY TIMES/ANIMAL SEXY TIMES.**

**Anon asked for Kurt in heat. Anon asked for love making. Anon asked for mentions of having a baby. Anon asked for different POV. You got it, Anon.  
**

* * *

Sebastian was such a cock block. Kurt wanted to snuggle with Blaine of course, and Blaine was whispering to Kurt just the other night about wanting to start a family of puppies and kitties with him, and they we're trying to get started on that but Sebastian made it impossible.

Every time Kurt and Blaine tried to make love to one another, Sebastian would pop his head into their Love Palace, block the cock, and officially ruin the mood.

It was frustrating, more so now that Kurt has started his heat cycle.

His moods now go from horny to hungry. That is it. Sometimes he goes a little over board with the hungry portion of his meal. He would eat and eat, and not stop until Carole literally has to take the bowl from him. But, he's not hungry anymore.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is horny.

* * *

"Sebastian, stop!" Blaine whined as Sebastian combed Blaines hair with his claws and it resembled something of an Elvis Presley esque hairstlye.

"Blaine these curls are so stubborn."

"Then maybe you should leave them alone." Blaine whined and pulled away from Sebastian. Sebastian glanced at Finns bed and hopped on it, and Blaine followed. Blaine snuggled into one pillow, while Sebastian was snuggled inside and hid into the pillowcase of the other pillow to keep warm.

Kurt walked into Finns room to look for Blaine, and spotted him snuggled into a pillow alone. He strutted to Blaines side and purred into his neck. Licking Blaine all over his body, all the way down to his tail and back up. Blaines eyes opened and spyed Kurt purring into his ear.

"Kurtie, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, still sleepy.

"Trying to make babies." Kurt said simply. That's when Sebastian slyly poked his head out from the pillow case and spotted the pair, he glared at Kurt, but Kurt didn't see him. He was to focused on trying to seduce Blaine into making puppies. Sebastian went back to snuggling into the pillow case. Trying to fall asleep as fast as he could.

"I'm too tired to make babies, Kurt." But Blaine had a slight smile on his face as he said it.

"Blainers, don't you want a little Blaine Jr. around the house?" Kurt asked as he licked Blaines ear trailing down his fur. Kurt smiled against Blaine, and continued his path.

"I want a Blaine Jr."

"So..." Kurt trailed off and continued to give Blaine sweet kisses in hopes of changing his mind, because this damn heat cycle felt like it was never going to end. Blaine figured, Kurt needed to get what he wants, because he's a good boyfriend and he deserves it.

The room was silent for a while, Kurt and Blaine had no idea Sebastian was in the room. Then all of the sudden, Sebastian couldn't get himself to fall asleep, because the room was no longer quiet.

The room has noise, it was whimpering and moans from both Kurt and Blaine. Sebastian heard Kurt hiss and purr a few time, and he didn't want to listen anymore, but Blaines loud pleads of 'god, i hope it works' and 'blaine jr. come on out' was making Sebastian more than a little agitated. Then the noise stopped, and there was one long drawn out moan from Kurt, and Sebastian heard the sound of claws on the bedspread.

"What the hell?" Finn called out from the doorway. "Ew, my bed sheets! Only I can do that to my sheets! Burt! Mom!" Finn called out for his parents as he spotted Kurt and Blaine clearly in the middle of wrapping up their own little sex-capades.

"What?" Carole roared as she busted into Finns room. "Finn! I was trying to get some rest for tomorr-" She stopped talking as soon as she saw them. They pulled apart by now, but Blaine has his obvious arousal still showing and Kurt looked like he definitely got the cream. Burt and Carole giggled at Finns face, and instructed him to take them off his bed, and lead them to their bed.

* * *

(CAROLE POV)

I couldn't believe they actually tried to have sex. They were two different species, for god sakes. But they were in love, and love makes to do crazy things. I should've known me bringing in Kurt, and Burt having Blaine already that moving in would cause something to happen between them. But, never love.

Ever since I introduced Kurt to Blaine, I thought he would claw his eyes out. Every time Kurt was in contact with a dog, that was what always happened, but with Blaine it was different. Ever since they met, they were like magnets. I remember the first time I walked in on them in the bathroom, after Blaine had gotten a bath, and Kurt was doing more than comforting him.

"Hey honey, what do you think about getting Blaine fixed?" Burt asked as he leaned and reached for my hand.

"It's your dog, Burt, you can do what you please, but I think it's not such a good idea."

"Why not?" Burt asked curiously. I groaned, sometimes he can be just as oblivious as my son.

"Because they love each other. Kurt likes Blaine that way he is."

"What are you? A dog whisperer now?" I scoffed. "I only kid, Carole. I'm just upset with the display in Finns room today."

"Upset? You were laughing, Burt!" I giggled at the mere mention of it. Their faces were priceless. The guilty/shocked looks were etched in my mind forever.

"It was funny, Carole, but I just don't want their hormones to get the bet of them." I leaned over and kissed him sweetly to pull away the worry in his face.

"I know Kurt like Blaine the way he is. The literally follow each other everywhere. And you got to admit, it's kind of freaky how attached they are. I mean, Kurt literally watches Blaine eat until he's done. That deep infatuation is called love." I said simply.

"Kurts just in heat, and loves staring at him." I mock gasped.

"Are you calling Kurt a floozy?" Burt laughed but continued.

"No, but he's restless. And will not let Blaine sleep without wanting to jump his bones at all hours of the day. My little Blainers is tired from all that sex." We both laughed this time. We always loved making fun of the animals, because they were just so entertaining, like our own little soap opera.

"My little Kurt can't help it if he goes into his heat cycle, y'know."

"I know, but he's just so whiny and desperate all the time, it annoying." Burt huffed. "I mean, he meows every 5 seconds, and roams around up and down the hallway, poking his head into every room in search other Blaine, he eats 20 times more than he usually does, and tears up everything with his claws." I laughed.

"We really need to stop talking about the animals like their ours kids, it's weird." I said trying to change the subject.

"Blainers is my son." Burt stated as a matter of factly.

"And Kurt is my son, he may be a floozy, but he's my floozy son." We giggled together and shut the light.

* * *

"Kurtie, that was so embarrassing." Blaine said as he snuggled up to Kurt, whimpering slightly.

"I know Blainey, but it was worth it." Kurt purred.

"Why?"

"Because now we have a Blaine Jr." Kurt stated. Blaine jumped up in surprise and joy.

"Already? Kurtie, we have a baby puppy! We have a baby! I'm pregnant." Blaine got up and hopped onto Kurt to give him a slobbery kiss.

"Blaine, we don't have him yet, I heard Carole say it takes a long time to get the baby, and if anyone is pregnant, it's me! So get off of me, you'll hurt the baby." Blaine hurried to hop off of Kurt and snuggled into his tummy, sniffing it slightly.

"I think I can smell him, it's a boy. I smell it."

"We need to go to the doctor, to see the gender, but I think it's a boy too."

"Yay! We have a puppy boy!" Kurt coughed drastically and sputtered momentarily, which Blaine then kissed him with concern.

"Why are you coughing? Is the baby coming?" Kurt giggled.

"Blaine, I told you it takes a long time for the baby to come." Kurt kissed Blaine softly, and continued. "I'm just saying that maybe the baby could be a kitty." Blaine frowned.

"It has to be a puppy." Blaine whined, and Kurt grew hot with anger.

"Why does it have to be a puppy, huh, Blaine? You don't want a baby kitty, you just want to give it away to sell to the poun-"

"No, no no! Kurt, I just think it's a puppy, because I'm the one who put the thingy in your thingy so, it was my thing that went into you." Blaine said shyly, referring to the sex of Finns bed. "It was my puppy juice." Blaine finished weakly.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt giggled, as Blaine grew embarrassingly shy.

"Please, don't be mad." Blaine said as he continued to snuggle into Kurts belly.

"I'm not mad, I just thought you didn't want a kitty."

"I would love a kitty, but I just thought it had to be a puppy, because of- yeah." Kurt giggled and cuddled closer into Blaine as the night got colder, dreaming of his adorable Blaine Jr.

* * *

**DID YOU GUYS SEE COOPER LAST NIGHT. THAT EPISODE THO~ I HAVE NOW YOUR JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW FEELS, LEAVE ME BE.**

**So... I take anon reviews for you lazy readers that don't want to sign it. Please review with suggestions and I will add them to the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was suppose to be up sooner, but my mouse broke. LET ME CLEAR THINGS UP.**

**ATTENTION: I KNOW DOGS AND CATS CAN'T REPRODUCE, BUT THIS IS FAN-FICTION SO... YEAH. THEY CAN IN MY STORY. Sorry. :(**

**This chapter really isn't interesting, I did it really quick...**

* * *

Kurt was still asleep, but Blaine was restless. He kept picturing images of his pups. He was considered a puppy himself, but he longed to be a father. He couldn't wait until Kurt had these babies, or baby, whatever. He sniffed and pawed, oh so gently, at Kurts stomach. He wanted to make contact with his children or child.

Blaine heard of times where a puppy or kitten would give birth, and only 2/3 kids would make it out alive. Blaine dreaded losing any of his pups, he was going to protect them, they were sacred.

Kurt started shuffling and suddenly woke up from his gentle slumber, he eyed Blaine carefully and placed a chaste kiss to his mouth.

"Blainers." Kurt said groggily. "What are you doing awake?"

"Listening to Blaine Jr. sleeping in your tummy." Kurt chuckled softly.

"How can you hear him?" Kurts ears twitched slightly, and he strained to hear. But he didn't hear anything.

"I can just sense him." Blaine said giddily.

"Well, what if he's not there, Blainey?" Kurt approached the topic softly, but Blaines face fell at those words that he never wanted to hear.

"No. We have pups, I know it, Kurtie." But Blaine sounded like he was just trying to convince himself. "I gave you my puppy juice. That made Blaine Jr." Kurt chuckled but continued.

"But Blainey, maybe you only gave a little bit of the puppy juice." Kurt stopped to chuckled some more at the phrase. "And it wasn't enough to make a Blaine Jr." Blaine put on a shameful face.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whimpered.

"For what?" Kurt urged as he gently pressed kisses to Blaines forehead.

"For being greedy with my puppy juice." Kurt giggled.

"Blaine, you weren't greedy. It just takes time to make babies. It takes patience."

"So, lets get started, Kurtie. I wanna give you all my puppy juice." Blaine whispered.

* * *

"Burt!" Finn called out from the living room. "Burt! They did it again." Finn help up the blanket Carole had put down in Blaine and Kurts bed that they shared to sleep in. The blanket that Kurt and Blaine had tried to make babies on last night, was soaked wet, with god knows what stains.

"These animals, Carole." Burt huffed from the table.

"I'll take care of the blanket, all I have to do is scrub it down." Carole frowned at Burts grumpy morning mood.

"You shouldn't have to do that, we trained them bette-"

"Trained them better to not have sex in their little animal bed." Carole finished lightly as she placed fruit salad in front of Burt. Burt blushed at her blunt-ness, but nodded. "Burt, they are animals. They don't know any better when it comes to (that.)"

"I'm just saying you shouldn't have to put yourself through cleaning the sheets, when it's the animals that need to control themselves."

"I know you care, but I love my kitty. I was a crazy cat lady before I met you, and I will always be one. Kurt is my kitty, and I want him to be happy." Carole finished as she took he seat at the table.

"And you spoil him." Burt whispered into his fruit salad.

"What was that?" Carole asked sharply.

"Huh?" Burt looked up from the salad. "Nothin'."

"Exactly." Carole smirked.

"Kurtie, Kurtie, Kurrrt. Wake up, baby. C'mon, man!" Blaine tugged on Kurts ear, and nibbled it gently until Kurt finally woke up. "Finally! Why do you always play dead?"

"I wasn't playing dead I was sleeping."

"Oh." Blaine paused trying to remember what he was going to say. "Oh! Finn is taking us into the backyard, so get up!"

"Wait! I'm hungry, Blainers." Kurt put on his best imitation of his 'Puss in Boots' pout. "Blainey poo, will you bring me something to eat." Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He went to the other side of the room and grabbed Kurts Kitten Mix bowl by his teeth and dragged it all the way to Kurts kitty bed. "Here, Kurtie."

Kurt sat up and proceeded to eat the remains of the food. "I'm thirsty, Blainers." Kurt exaggerated and dry cough and meowed in thirst. Blaine bolted to the other side of the room and dragged the bowl of milk across the den, towards the little bed.

"So, are you coming?"

"I'm sorry?" Kurt looked up from the bowl.

"To the backyard, silly."

"Oh, yeah." Kurt stretched and let out a long tired breath. "Just give me a minute, you go on."

"Something is wrong with Kurt." Carole said as she got ready for bed.

"Mhm." Burt shrugged, flipping aimlessly through random channels with the remote.

"Burt." Carole urged. "He's not active anymore."

"Carole." Burt whined as she snatched the control away. "He's a cat, when has he ever been active. And, he's Kurt. You know he wasn't made for anything other then eating and sleeping."

"He does other things too!"

"Yeah like what?"

"Exactly, Carole, you are so Kurt-obsessed that you blow everything out of proportion when it comes to him."

"I'm taking him to the vet and thats final." Carole stated.

"Mhm." Burt mummbled as he continued to flip through channels.

"Burt, BURT!" Carole ran into the roo as fast as she could, and snatched the control that was in Burts hand.

"Jesus, Carole, way to give a guy another heart attack." Carole smacked Burts shoulder.

"Don't joke like that!" Carole huffed, and sucked in a deep breath. "HE'S PREGNANT!" Carole squealed with delight and held Kurt up to the bed by his arms, much like Simba in the lion king.

"HE'S IS PREGNANT. THE VET SAID SO." Carole announced. Burt just shrugged.

"Carole, did you forget I'm not the crazy cat lady? You are." Burt deadpanned. Caroles smile dropped. "I'll take care of these children myself then."

"oh, come on." Burt whined. "You're a single mother of cats now?" Carole smirked and nodded, as she briskly walked out of the room.

* * *

"BLAINERS." Kurt squealed from the top of the bookshelf, in the library. Kurt heard little paws padding on the shiny floors, until Blaine poked his head in from the doorway.

"What is it, Kurtie?" Blaine walked towards the bookshelf and looked up at Kurt. "If you need help getting down, I can't help you there, but I can go get Burt or Car-"

"I'm pregnant." Blaine paused during his sentence, and stared at Kurt blankly for a minute. "I'm pregnant, Blainers." Kurt whispered at him.

"I have a Blaine Jr.?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt nodded with tears brimming in his cat-eyes.

"You have a Blaine Jr." Kurt repeated with tears in his eyes. Blaine jumped up, clawing at the bookcase with his paws, trying to climb up and reach Kurt. After a watery laugh, Kurt gave in and jumped down from the bookcase, and landed next to Blaine.

"Kurtie, I know your a cat and all, and you know how to land on your feet, but can you just not do that anymore." Blaine asked shyly. "For me?" Kurt smiled softly. "It's just, I don't want the jumping to hurt the pup."

"Or Kitty." Kurt corrected.

"Pup." Blaine declared, smirked at Kurt as he stared him down.

"Kitty!" Kurt announced, taking a step closer to Blaine, nuzzling his neck and purring softly. Blaine pawed at Kurts stomach and kept sniffing him, mumbling 'puppy blainers.'

* * *

"So, I heard your prego, lady face." Kurt groaned from his spot on the window still, as the sun hit him straight in the face as he relaxed.

"Yes, so?" Kurt snapped as he returned to his sun-bathing.

"Who's is it?" Sebastian huffed in annoyance, as Kurt ignored him. "Is it Blaines?"

"Of course it's Blaines, you ignorant meerkat. Whose else would it be? I never see anyone else." Sebastian smirked.

"I just don't get why Blaine would go for someone like you?"

"Someone like me?" Kurt asked, suddenly feeling insecure, the damn mood swings, make him so hormonal, and his nipples hurt most of the time now.

"I'm just saying, Blaine could be getting it anywhere, but he stays with you. Just watch out because soon you'll be fat, then angry, and he won't be able to handle you." Sebastian stepped closer to Kurt and whispered. "And that's when he'll leave..."

* * *

**THERE WILL BE ANGST, JUST A HEADS UP. **

**I ACCEPT ANON REVIEWS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**SORRY IT LOOKS LIKE I'M SCREAMING AT YOU. btw. omg the Whitney episode is going to be cray, omg klaine omg.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm** updating every weekend from now on. I'm sorry to keep you waiting but...**

**OH MY FUCKING GOD THE ALERTS I'VE BEEN GETTING!**

** 'PUPPY JUICE' IS HILARIOUS.**

**SORRY FOR THE ANGST.**

* * *

"What do you mean 'he'll leave'?" Kurt growled at Sebastian as he said it, giving him his best glare.

"I'm just saying...you're going to get fat, cranky, and most of all annoyingly needy. Blaine won't want to deal with that. He doesn't have the attention span to deal with only you, he'll get bored. You never know when he's going to leave you, but when he does you'll be by yourself, raising your litter of demons, and he'll be with someone else." Sebastian smirked at Kurts genuinely concerned face.

"You're lying." Kurt retorted with tearful eyes. "He's staying, he's the one who wanted the pups in the first place. He wouldn't leave."

"Who the hell are you trying to convince, street cat? Him or you? Because it sounds to me you're just as worried that he's going to leave you."

"He's not going anywhere because he loves me."

"Keep telling yourself that, kiddo. Maybe it will be true, someday." Sebastian turned from Kurt and headed towards Finns room. Kurt was in panic mode, but was too proud to show it. That's why when Blaine showed up, he masked his best neutral face.

"Kurtie, Finn and I played football. I think I won!" Blaine said, happily snuggling up to Kurts side and sniffing at his stomach. "Do you think the pups will like football?" Kurt just stared blankly at the tree in the living room, that still hadn't been taken down. "Kurtie?" Blaine nibbled at Kurts ear questioningly.

"Blaine, if you're going to leave, leave now." That caught Blaine off guard because Kurt rarely called him 'Blaine', it was always Blainers, and Blainers would never leave Kurt. "I just think you shouldn't wait till' the pups are born, you should just go now, save me the distress."

"What are you talking about, Kurtie?" Blaine whined pawing at Kurts ears playfully, hoping it might light up the mood.

"Blaine, you shouldn't stay with me if you don't want to!" Kurt growled out with furious tears in his eyes, but Blaine wasn't having it. He kissed Kurt sweetly like their first time, and reminded Kurt how determined he was to stay with him.

"What gave you this idea that I would leave?" Kurt paused.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you're staying right?"

"Well, of course. Where would I go?" Blaine giggled at Kurts total change in mood, now that the pregnancy is really kicking into gear, that mood swings and late-night cravings were becoming constant. Kurt had no control over it, but Blaine was always by his side, patiently taking orders.

"You have an appointment at the vet today, kitty!" Carole called from the kitchen.

"Why do you insist on calling me 'kitty'? I do have a name, you should know it since you gave it to me, but no! You insist on calling me kitty. I know I'm a fucking kitty, I have whiskers, a tail, claws and paws. I know what I am, but my name is KURT, not fucking 'kitty'." Kurt ranted as he trotted towards Carole, even though no human could understand him, it felt good to rant. Blaine was shell shocked at Kurts foul language, he's never heard Kurt so mad, but he followed Kurt into the Hudmel car, and headed to the vet.

* * *

"Well, it seems the little ones are healthy. You just need to come back regularly for check-ups. It's common for dogs and cats to mate, but we still need to keeps tabs on them just in case." The vet has shown Carole and Burt the X-rays of Kurts stomach, Blaine was sitting near Kurt on the side of the office table.

"Just in case?" Carole prompted.

"Well, puppies and kittens all in the same stomach as they gradually become larger need a lot of room to grow, a tiny kitten like Kurt is too small for a litter of babies to grow." _Kurt glared at the small women, she should be the last one to call anyone tiny._ "I'm not saying it's impossible, but rarely on occasion, one or two may not make it out because of the suffocation." Carole gasped in horror.

"Miss, what can we do to ensure all of them make it out alive? Are there any safety precautions?" Carole pleaded with the woman.

"Just keep Kurt healthy and hope for the best. His body state is going to widen during pregnancy," Kurt sighed happily at this, _he wont be fat! _"Sadly, that also means that the size of Kurts stomach is only going to expand during birth, and it will stay that way until the babies are all out. We can't control the size the stomach will expand during birth, we just need to hope we call pull them all out in time."

"So, you pull the babies out?" Burt asked, clueless as to what the conversation was really about.

"Well, there are two ways to do-"

"Kurt either pushes the baby out himself, or the vets take the babies out of him by hand." Carole interrupted, and gave the woman an apologetic look. "Sorry, my husband only understands things the 'easy way', he doesn't like when people go into detail." The woman giggled.

"It's alright, miss." She continued to ask. "So, how do you want the birth to be? Natural or manual?"

"Well, I want Kurt to give birth the natural way, by himself." Kurt and Blaines eyes widen at the thought. Blaine was horrified at the thought of watching and Kurts was horrified at the pain. "But, if Kurt is in too much pain during labor, then we will continue the rest manually."

"Perfect decision. You always want to give your animal their first experience at labor." The woman smile as Kurt glared harshly at her. "Maybe it will teach them to control themselves next time!" She joked. Burt and Carole laughed, as Kurt whispered quietly to Blaine.

"We are so not doing this again." Blaine nodded quickly before the exited the room.

* * *

"So, we are having a litter?" Blaine asked, as they snuggled under the Christmas tree, that really needed to be taken down.

"Yes."

"What's a litter, Kurtie?" Kurt snorted at Blaines clueless face.

"Basically, we're having lots of babies, not just one. They're going to be different. Puppies..." Kurt trailed of slightly looking at Blaines face for a reation, which he got as Blaine smiled, "And kittens." Blaine sighed in relief.

"So how many do we have?"

"I don't know, like 5 maybe. It feels like 5."

"That's alot, but that also means that there is more of one than the other." Blaine said, with a smirk.

"What? You think there are more puppies then kittens?" Blaine nodded frantically. "And how are you so sure? The carrier of these children, is a kitten."

"But the juice inside this kitten, comes from a puppy!" Blaine retorted smugly. Blaine yelped as Kurt bite the side of his face. "What'd you do that for?" Blaine whined.

"Because I think you're right. I feel a lot of wiggling in my stomach, and you wiggle a lot. Maybe the kids have that gene, the pups are going to be wild, I just know it."

"Like their daddy!" Blaine yelped happily. He bounced out from under the tree to go fetch his toy football. When he came back, he stood in front of Kurt practicing the 'moves' that Finn taught him. Blaine would throw the ball to one side of the room, fetch it then throw it to the other side.

"What are you doing?"

"Imaging what it's like to play football with the pups. My pups." Blaine sighed, his dreamy eyes focusing on the tile of the floor.

"Our pups?" Kurt interrupted his gaze, and he looked up to see Kurt watching him from under the tree, belly poking out slightly larger then yesterday, tired eyes looking for relaxation.

"Our pups." Blaine repeated, as he barked cheerfully and sniffed Kurts ears to get himself to relax and take in the information that he was going to be a father.

"You know, I didn't think we would get pregnant so quick." Kurt said, randomly as he cleaned Blaines neck with his scratchy tongue.

"It was my Christmas present to you, Kurtie."

"Well, I didn't have a present for you."

"Yes, you did! The babies we're the present for the both of us!"

"That doesn't count, you just said they were your present to me!"

"But that doesn't mean they're only yours! They're mine too!" Blaine said frantically, pawing at Kurts stomach for protection and comfort. Kurt giggled as Blaine looked like he was literally trying to claw inside Kurts stomach to see the babies.

"Leave them." Blaine looked up from his light pawing. "Their sleeping." Kurt whispered.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter so much, but I just felt the need to update. **

**I accept anon reviews, but please review and tell me what you want to see in later chapters. I LOVE TAKING SUGGESTIONS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I promised to update every weekend, I'm at least trying! **

**BUT I WANT SUGGESTIONS TO KEEP THIS STORY INTERESTING.**

* * *

"So, how many do you think are in there?" Blaine whispered, as he watched Kurt scarf down yet another bowl of Kitten Mix.

"The lady at the vet said like 5.."

"Wow. We need to start with names then, right, Kurtie? Names would be nice.."

"Well, yeah. Give me some names then, Blainers, off the top of your head right now."

"I like the name Matthew." Kurt eyed Blaine from his bowl, and nodded in approval.

"I like that too, Blainers. Give me another one."

"How about 'spawn of satan'?" Sebastian chimed in from the sofa, where he was eavesdropping on the innocent conversation.

"How about you run along and leave me and Blainers alone, meerkat." Sebastian mocked a fake hurt look, and jumped from the sofa straight to Kurt. Blaine wagged his tail nervously from anticipation and looked from Kurt and Sebastian.

"Kurt, you're being really casual about this pregnancy thing, I hate to see anything go wrong." Kurt matched Sebastians steady glare and turned towards his bed, ignoring all the comments that were slowly worrying his mind o his way to sleep.

Blaine trailed clueless behind Kurt, bursting with waiting compassion. After Kurt was settled and comfortable, Blaine snuck up behind him, and softly placed him directly over Kurt body, covering him completely in his warm fur. Blaine's floppy ears hung over Kurt pointy alerted ones, but he didn't complain.

"Everything will be alright, Kurtie." Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurts in reassurance, Kurts whiskers tickling only slightly.

"I'm alright, Blainers, he just gets me upset easily." Kurt let Blaine get comfortable, but soon after he was beginning to breath, because of Blaine laying directly above him. "Blainers could you get up."

Blaine pulled off Kurt only slightly, to reveal a hurt expression etched on his face. Kurt laughed breathlessly and pawed at his ears. "I just really need some milk right now, Blaine." Blaines face fell into a look of understanding and relief, he left the bed to head straight for the kitchen.

Blaine had no idea how to get the milk, it was in the big thing, they called a _fridge_. What ever it was, Blaine didn't know the secret pass code to open it. Blaine whined as he stood directly in front of the thing, and waited for the milk to appear in his face. Blaine even tried clawing at the front of it, to ease it open but it didn't work.

Just his luck, Finn walked in and sensed Blaines need for something in the fridge. He pulled it opened and looked to Blaine to see what he spied. When Blaine eyed the milk, he barked roughly and wagged his tail in excitement.  
But, the ilk was too far up and sometimes Blaine hated being short. Finn reached over and grabbed the milk to pour into a small container.

Finn knew the milk wasn't for Blaine, every now and then Blaine would walk in the kitchen for milk, but Blaine didn't like milk, he liked water. The milk was for Kurt, and Finn found it adorable the Blaine would waddle the bowl from his teeth to Kurt in his bed so gently, making sure none of the milk dropped.

"Thanks Finn! I really need to get taller, man! That big thing has all the milk, you should just start leaving it on the floor for me.." Blaine waited patiently for Finn to finish pouring the milk and put it back, not long after Sebastian walked in.

Sebastian eyed Blaine hungrily and trotted over to him with an excited look on his face. "Blainers, it's late, you should be in bed."

"Yeah, well, Kurt wanted some milk, so..." Sebastian let out a long huff.

"You always do what Kurt tells you too, you're not getting much sleep are you?" Sebastian eyed Blaine carefully. "You always are woken up to take orders from Kurt?" Blaine nodded shortly, but turned to glare at Sebastian.

"Yes. But that's only because Kurts carrying my childre-"

"Yeah, yeah. He's pregnant. We all know that, Blainers." Sebastian circled Blaine, like a lion on the prowl.

"Stop calling me that..."

"What? Blainers?" Blaine nodded as his eyes followed Sebastian as he continued to circle Blaine, Blaine was hypnotized by his movements. "You deserve more, Blaine." Sebastian said earnestly, as he stepped toward Blaine, rubbing against him softly, making hums of approval, all as he continued to circle him. "You deserve better." Sebastian panted as he rubbed a bit rougher around Blaine, Blaine completely motionless but entranced with Sebastians movements.

"HEY! Sebastian, get away from Blaine!" Blaine turned as Finn swiftly picked up Sebastian and led him to his room, he gently placed the bowl of milk beside Blaine as he left. "You dirty meerkat, I wonder if we could get you fixed." Finn mumbled to himself.

Blaine grabbed the bowl with his teeth and headed in Kurts direction slowly, careful not to spill anything, but ended up bumping softly into Kurt as he entered the living room.

"Why did you let him do that?" Kurt shouted as Blaine reached him. Blaine placed the milk gently next to Kurt, and gave him a confused look. "Oh, don't play innocent. I saw you with him! He was all over you, and you didn't even have the heart to push him away! You wanted him, didn't you?" Kurt whimpered out as he stepped away from Blaine with a look of disgust.

"I know for a fact, I do not want him! I want you, Kurtie, you are foolish to believe that I want him. I love you!" Blaine whined as he took a step forward, but Kurt took two steps back.

"You don't want me anymore. Sebastian tried to warn me, but I was sure you would care for me forever. You want him? You can have him. I'm done." Kurt turned swiftly and walked toward his bed, whimpering and little meows of pain left his mouth.

Blaine was on his tail and entered the bed, even with Kurts angry grunts of disapproval. "Kurtie, listen! You are have our kids, we need to be together. I know what I want, and it's you! Stop being stubborn and let me love you!"

"Leave, Blainers! Now! I'm hurt that you let Sebastian do what he did and I want to be alone for now. Just leave!" Blaine ears flopped down in defeat and he whined as Kurt pushed him out of the bed.

"Just think, Blaine. How would you feel if you've seen me and another dog, rubbing himself all over me." Blaine growled slightly at the image, and looked to Kurt with a hopeless expression.

"I love you, Kurtie." Blaine whimpered out as he sat in front of the bed, bawling his little hazel eyes out. Kurt eyed Blaine with a love sick, pained face, but ignored his comment completely and curled into a ball that looked similar to a meatloaf, and fell into a deep sleep.

That night, neither of then had any sweat dreams.

* * *

**Oh, man! Blaine is in the dog house this time! It shall be angsty, but that won't last because the next chapter has a surprise.**

**SEND ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS.**

**I TAKE ANON REVIEWS, BUT I WANT THE REVIEWS, THEY ARE MY COOKIES.**

**AND OMG THE PROM EPISODE, THE HAIR GEL, AND OMG HOLY MOTHER OFSFWSEFSWEFEDTF**


	7. Chapter 7

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUTS TO:**

**_Hummel-Andersongirl/Anna_: Omg thanks for the suggestion, I love you! I used it, but I changed things cause' I'm stupid! Don't be mad, I think you'll like it?**

**_Kennedy_- Yes, I wanted to make his character and his meerkat self the same!**

**_peruser_- I know, stupid Blainers! There shall be more expressing that soon!**

**_Mercedes Anderson_- Omfg thanks! I used this suggestion too! It came out simple, I didn't want it too gore. Let me know if you like it!**

**_Azrael Blood_- Omg thanks! You're beautiful, thanks for that sweet review, hope you like this chapter.**

**_Wclower_- I know right! They are just so, ugh! :))))**

* * *

Carole woke up late at night to the sound of Kurt whimpering from the spot on his bed. She hovered over him and watched as Blaine whimpered along with Kurt, not knowing his problem. She watched as Blaine gently patted Kurts stomach as he placed gentle kisses over him.

"Blainers, I'm still mad at you." Kurt said as he reluctantly pulled away from his warmth and settled into a comfortable position. His stomach felt like it was being ripped from the inside and he'd never been in so much pain before.

"I know, Kurtie, but please let me help you." Blaine pleaded.

"Just get Carole!" Kurt snapped as he howled in pain. Carole standing nearby, jumped into action and picked Kurt up gently and placed him in a basket. She headed towards the car, and realized Blaine was let out from the doggy door at the front of the house.

Blaine followed Carole as she placed Kurt in the back seat of the car and gently place Blaine onto Kurts side.

"Carole, what the hell are you doing up?" Burt called from the door.

"I'm going to see the vet, I think Kurts going into labor." Carole said as she pulled out of the lot.

It turned out to be a false alarm. The vet ended up checking Kurt out for a good hour, before she determined that Kurt wasn't ready yet, but it would be very soon, and to be cautious of his surroundings.

"Kurt, you gave me a fright. I thought it was time, I was so unprepared." Blaine said, as they settled in the back sat to head home.

"I was prepared either you know." Kurt snapped from his strained position in the back seat. "I had no idea what was going on. All I remember is waking up and feeling...wrong. And you weren't there for me."

"What are you talking about? I was right next to you."

"We weren't together. We weren't in the same bed."

"Yeah, because you kicked me out of the bed."

"Because you! You... you went with him." Kurt sat up straighter and his eyed narrowed as he watched Blaine intently.

"I didn't _go_ with him. He was just-I honestly didn't know what he was doing." Kurt scoffed and settled back into himself.

"Okay, well all I know is that we weren't _there_. Emotionally together, and we need to be together when these babies come." Kurt sighed deeply, and Blaine eyed him with regret.

Soon they were back home, Kurt went straight to bed and Blaine followed, to only be put back out to the front of the bed. He cuddled into the carpet and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey Guys!" Finn yelled as he woke the two animals up from their rest. "Get up. Park time!"

"Oh, my god! Finn! Go away, this sunlight literally burns me!" Kurt whined as he woke up to the curtains being ripped away. Blaine immediately jumped up from his spot sleepily and shielded Kurt from the sun.

"It's okay, Kurtie." Blaine panted from his spot, hovered in front of Kurt. "The sun won't be able to burn you anymore, baby." Kurt chuckled at Blaines childish antics, but then realized he was _mad at Blaine,_ and his face morphed in poker.

"It's fine, Blaine. I'm up." Kurt said as he got up slowly and head to the door.

"You know cats don't usually got to the parks, dogs do!" Kurt called from the kitchen.

"Kurt has been following Blaine everywhere he went since they met, and Blaine to Kurt as well." Carole called from the bedroom. Finn nodded and let the animals out.

"You know the park really isn't that bad." Blaine stated as they made there way to the entrance. Kurt nodded lonesomely.

"Yo, Puck! Throw the ball, will ya?" Finn called from one side of the field. Just then a football came flying through the air and hit Kurt straight in his face.

Kurt hissed in pain at the source of his distress, and looked to Blaine in confirmation that he just got hit. When he turned to Blaine, he wore a mask of fire, he was livid and was trembling with anger.

Kurt tumbled to the floor after being hit and laid on his side, belly turned outward. His paws were too wobbly to stand upright. He whimpered at the pain in his head.

"Kurtie, are you alright? Are you hurt? What hit you? Who did that, baby? I'll get them for you." Blaine panicked, just then a husky pit bull trotted over to Kurt.

"Sorry, dude! My human has a good arm though, he didn't mean it!" The pit bull laughed until he spotted Blaine. "Dude, what's your problem?"

"My problem, Dude!" Blaine mocked as he stepped forward, and invaded the dogs space. "Is that you hit Kurt! And you don't hit Kurt! You just don't!"

"Woah, I didn't hit him! Puck did!" The pit bull was scared even though he was significantly bigger. Blaine growled and snapped his teeth at the bigger dog to frighten him.

"Apologize, now!" Blaine gritted out through barred teeth, and Kurt was surprised to even see this side of Blaine that was kept hidden.

"No, I didn't do anything!" Just then Blaine leapt into and snapped his teeth into the giant dogs side, and the other dog howled in pain and gripped the grass with his tiny paws whimpering.

"Blaine, just stop!" Kurt mumbled in horror. But Blaine continued to chomp on the other dog at every random place he saw. His eyes went wild as he saw only open space to bite and scratch. He bite randomly and harshly, relentless and had no mind to stop.

Finn grabbed Blaine as soon as he saw the spectical it was making and Puck grabbed his pit bull, Max. "Maxie boy, are you okay?" Puck asked his dog as he pulled him away from Blaines pearly whites. The big dog whimpered and cried in pain.

"Give me him! I want him again! I can take him! C'mere Maxie boy!" Blaine howled as Finn pulled him to the side of the field.

"Puck, I think I'm going to head home!" Finn called from the side. Puck nodded and walked away, but Blaine wasn't done yet. As soon as Finn let him go, Blaine ran after Puck towards the other side of the field.

"So you're Puck! You're the one that hit Kurt with the ball?" Blaine snapped from Pucks feet. A mumbled 'yes!' was heard from his side, probably from Max. Blaine immediately began chewing on Pucks foot harshly, Puck shook his leg but Blaine held on to him tighter.

"Blaine, please let go! Let him go!" Kurt pleaded from behind Finn. "It doesn't matter!"

"It matters to me, Kurtie!" Blaine mumbled through his tight hold on Pucks leg.

"I love you!" Kurt purred, just as Blaine was looking to draw blood from the leg he was snapping at he paused. Blaine looked up, his teeth still barred in the leg, and watched as Kurt gave him a pleading look. "I love you, Blainers. Now will you please let go?" Blaine nodded, agreed on one condition.

"Do I get to kiss you if I do?" Kurt scoffed but nodded. Blaine let go of the foot slowly, and made his way to Kurt. He pulled in slowly and Kurt blushed as Blaine took forever to lean in. When he did, Blaine licked gently at Kurt and Kurt pulled away blushing fiercely.

"C'mon let's go home." Finn patted Pucks back sympathetically, and mumbled a 'sorry, man'.

That night, Kurt fell asleep safely in Blaines arms after constant reassurance from Blaine that he had no feelings toward Sebastian what-so-ever. He believed Blaine because Blaine never steered away from him, ever, until Sebastian came. Blaine was child-minded, he wouldn't hurt Kurt and with that they layed together peacefully.

Well, almost peacefully. Kurt woke up again the middle of night again with stomach pains. "Blainers, my stomach hurts again! I need to go see the lady!" Kurt whispered harshly into the night.

"It's false 'larm again, Kurtie."

"It's not a damn false alarm, it hurts a lot!"

"That's what you said the last time.." Blaine mumbled tiredly as he fell back asleep. Kurt whimpered and whined his loudest as another round of pains hit him hard.

"It's time, Blaine!" Kurt got up and headed to Carole's door by himself, sighing angrily at Blaines stubborn-ness. "Carole! It's time! Come take me!" Kurt meowed loudly at Carole from the bottom of the bed. He clawed at her bedsheets and that's when she awoke.

"Kurt what are you-"

"Meooooooooow! Ow, ow ow!" Kurt pleaded for Carole to take him away, to see the magically lady that knew the secrets to these things.

"Oh!" Carole said in realization. "Okay, okay! Burt! Burt! Up, now! It's time!"

"Carole, I'm not waking up to be kittens and puppies being born, I have work, goodnight." Burt mumbled from his pillow. Carole sighed, but got up and headed for the door in her PJ's.

* * *

"Okay, Kurt push!" Carole called from his side. Kurt was on the table that was covered in white sheets. He was comfortable but there was a light shining pointedly at his asshole which made his extremely uncomfortable.

"Yeah, yeah! Kurt, push! Just like Carole said, Kurt! Push, Kurtie! Push the little Blainers out for us! Push them all out." Blaine called from the bottom of the table. He was constantly trying to see what was going on and even tried to climb the table but it didn't work.

"I'm trying, Blainers!" Kurt howled as he shook with pain, he panted as he gave one last had push and felt a bubble of slime exit him easily.

"Ha! We have one!" Carole called out as the nurse picked up the kitten and peeled it's outer layer of slime to prevent it from choking. "Can I hold him- or her?"

"It's a boy." Kurt sighed_, oh god a kitten, yes, in your face Blaine_. "There's more wait!" Kurt howled in pain as two more exited him. A boy kitten again, and a boy puppy. "Oh, my! A puppy and a kitten at the same time!"

"A PUPPY! MY CHILD! MY JESUS, IT'S MINE. GIVE HIM TO ME, LADY! THAT IS MY PUP! HAND HIM OVER, GOSH!" Blaine growled from the floor. Carole took pity and lifted him to the large table. Blaine headed straight to the three baby animals. He sniffed and licked at each of their heads, mumbling to the little dog, 'puppy blainers'.(2 boy kittens, 1 boy puppy)

"Wait their are two more!" Kurt sighed heavily and began pushing frantically, just trying to hurry up the process. He felt a head of slime exit him, and the nurse yanked the girl puppy out of him to clear away the slime, unaware of the other kitten that was just pushed out a second after.(2 boy kittens, 1 boy 1 girl puppy)

The tiny kitten was sealed in a bubble of slime, but the nurse didn't see. The little kitten was choking slightly, as the nurse placed the other puppy next to Blaine.

"Oh, my god! I didn't even see this one, I'm so sorry!" The nurse frantically tried to unwrapped the seal of goo and slime from the kitten, but when she did the kitten just laid on the table with it's tongue hanging slightly from it's mouth.

Kurt gasped as he lifted his head up slightly and started to tear up as he saw his own, lifeless on the table, right beside him. "He didn't even have a chance." Kurt whimpered, and Blaine slowly crawled to the little form and began to paw at it gently.

The nurse took the form and moved away from the table. "Where are you going with him?" Carole snapped.

"I'm taking him to be put to rest."

"Please, just let them say goodbye." Carole pleaded, with tears stinging her eyes. The nurse nodded and left the kitten on the table. Kurt and Blaine surrounded their kitten, with their own children huddled around them. As Blaine went into lean in and give the kitten a kiss, but the little form twitched slightly.

"Nurse! It's alive, nurse!" Kurts eyes widened as the little kitten began to stir, and meow roughly. His eyes stung with tears as he watched the kitten move to try and stand upright.

Blaine in his excited state tackled the little kitten back down to the table when it finally stood, and pinned him to the table to start planting kisses to his face. "Blaine, jesus! Be gentle, the baby just was born! You can't treat him like a football player." Kurt sighed, as Blaine continued to hold the little kitten down and plants kiss over him, hovering slightly for 'protection' as Blaine always says. (3 boy kittens, 1 boy puppy 1 girl puppy)

"Meow." A little voice was heard, followed by a chorus of meow. Kurt turned and gave his little kittens a curious look.

"Oh!" Carole snapped into action, as always. "They're hungry! I should've know. Kurt lay down." Kurt gave Carole his bitch-face, but complied. Kurt laid down slowly, and soon after he felt 5 mouth all over his body. They sucked out the milky substance out furiously and painfully. Blaine just watched confused at the sight before him.

"Kurtie, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, s he approached them carefully.

"Feeding them. They're hungry." Blaine let out a little 'oh', then laid on his back as he mimicked Kurt. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked, as he watched Blaine spread out on the table.

"I wanna feed them too, Kurtie!" Blaine argued, Kurt let out a little chuckle, but it was interrupted as one of the kittens bite him harshly.

"They aren't suppose to have teeth, how does that hurt so much?" Kurt mumbled, as the pups and kits were done with their meal. Carole chuckled, she obviously didn't know a word Kurt was saying, but she loved to watch him. Kurt smiled up at her, "Thank you."

"We only have one problem now." Kurt started as all the pups and kits were packed into the car safely and peered at Kurt with curious eyes.

"What is that, Kurtie?" Kurt smiled up at him.

"We have to name them."

* * *

**TA DA! NOW CAN YOU PLEASE KEEP LEAVE SUGGESTIONS, THEY ARE GREAT AND I USE MOST OF ALL OF THEM. The ones I don't use, I save to use for other chapters I'm doing.**

**I take anon reviews, so don't be shy! :)))))**


	8. Chapter 8

(I REUPLOADED THIS FOR THE LINK!) Close the spaces.

indianapublicmedia. org /amomentofscience /files /2010/08/176_cat-eyes-940x626. jpg

THIS IS HOW KURT LOOKS AT MATTHEW WHEN HE WONT GET DOWN/ I FEEL BAD THE LINK DIDNT GO THROUGH... btw. i will update this weekend.**  
**

**ATTENTION: VAGUE MENTIONS OF SEXY-TIMES.**

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUTS TO:**

**_BereniceAnderson_: Omg really? I just- guh! I love you so much! **

**_HarequinBears_: You got it, bud!**

**_Kennedy_: No, and by the way... you asked twice. o.o But the names are really cute, I think...?**

**_Mercedes Anderson_: Anything for you, Boo! But I kinda changed it a bit, her nickname is Isabelle though. For reasons you will see!**

**_Anna_: I TOOK YOUR SUGGESTION, ANNA! CAUSE IT WAS PERF!**

* * *

"So for sure one of the kittens has to be named Marc Jacobs, that's a given. I think it should be our little trooper, the one that survived." Kurt whispered to Blaine, as their kids took an evening nap.

"Why Marc Jacobs?"

"It's a classy name, Blainers." Kurt scoffed.

"It's a designers name, Kurtie. And don't you think all of our children should have classy names?"

"Is there a problem with Marc Jacobs?" Kurt glared at Blaine from his spot snuggled into his sleeping children.

"Nope." Blaine stared back wide eyed. Blaine paused.

"The girl pup should be named Bella, after my mother Isabelle. She looks like my mother too." Blaine eyed the only girl pup of the bunch, he fur was light brown, lighter than Blaine's coat. The shade reminded Blaine of his mother's.

"That's cute." Kurt sighed, as he gently snuggled into the blanket on the floor, and his eyelids drooped sleepily.

"Kurtie, we only have two names. We need to finish!" Kurt huffed tiredly, but got up and eyed the three sleeping kittens. He stared at Mar Jacobs.

The kitten was different from the other two. All of the kittens were gray, like Kurt, but Marc Jacobs was the only one with a white spot of fur on the left side of his face.

"Fine. Which one are we naming Matthew?" Kurt yawned. Blaine looked up then nudged the only boy pup. "Why him?"

"I have a feeling my pup is gonna be a sporty kind. Matthew is a sporty name. His nickname should be Matty or Matt." Blaine grinned at Kurt, obviously excited about the name, and Kurt nodded as he laid down but stayed awake. Blaine eyed Matthew, the sleeping pup was the exact shade of Blaine and Blaine's father.

"We have to name the last two kittens, they look a lot like me don't they, Blainers?" Blaine and Kurt then eyed the two sleeping kittens that were cuddled together. They heard Carole say the kittens were twins. They both were a shade of light gray, the resemblance the kittens had to Kurt was uncanny except that both of their tails had the tips white, instead of all gray like Kurt.

Blaine found it endearing how the two twin kittens did everything together, they were attached. It was also cute how their boy pup and girl pup seemed to get along perfectly because they were both very aggressive new-borns. But, at last was little Marc Jacobs. He was definitely a daddy's boy, he hung around Kurt everywhere he went.

Marc Jacobs was born smaller than the other, but fought with them like equals. He had Kurt personality, and whenever he was pinned down by his brothers or his sister, he would get right back up.

"What are we naming the twins, reminder they are both boys." Kurt giggled as Blaine stared into space.

"Well, you name one and I name one." Blaine got up and trotted to Kurt.

"No, they have to have like matching names. It's cute. Like, Daniel and David." Blaine shook his head.

"Alexander and Alex."

"Chance and Chance."

"Benjamin and Jacob." Kurt made a face, and shook his head.

"How about Ethan and Evan." Blaine opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out, he nodded slowly.

"That could work." Kurt smirked and laid down again for the last time, and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Matt, get down from the damn sofa. Carole doesn't like fur on it." Kurt screeched from the bed, as he watch the little pup jump around the couch.

"But, dad!" Matthew whined. "You get to be on the couch all the time." Kurt smirked as he got up and headed to the couch. With a swift jump, he was on the sofa snuggled into the cushion.

"That's because Carole knows I won't mess up the bedding. Now get off, now!" Kurt said in a stern voice.

"No!" Matthew barked, and continued to jumped. Kurt glared at Matt wide eyed, then huffed angrily.

"Blaine!" Kurt bellowed. Soon after he heard the sound of Blaine's paws throughout the tiles. He poked his head into the room.

"What is it, Kurtie?"

"Your son won't listen when I specifically told him to get off the couch." Kurt cried out angrily.

"I thought we agreed when he does something wrong, he is your son." Blaine smirked playfully, but headed to the couch.

"Matthew Anderson!" Blaine barked loudly that the sound echoed throughout the living room. "Get down that couch, now! And never go back up until we say so!" Matthew shook from his place on the sofa cushion and slowly got down, avoiding both of his fathers gazes. He hung his head and went to find his sister.

"How do you do that?" Kurt asked, from the doorway.

"It's a dog thing." Blaine rolled his eyes playfully, and trotted to Kurt happily.

He covered his face in kisses and knocked Kurt to the floor gently with his paws. After Blaine had successfully pinned Kurt the the ground, Kurt tilted his head up softly begging. Blaine complied and went forward to take Kurt. They had a steady rhythm and a nice position. Kurt moaned as the sensation, let out his claws by accident, and scratched Blaine from his side. Blaine pulled away and whimpered.

"Oh, my god. Blainers, I'm so sorry. I had no idea! I was in the moment, and I ruined it." Kurt pouted as Blaine shut his eyes from the pain.

"It's okay, Kurtie. It's just a scratch, but it's now a mood killer. Keep your claws to yourself next time." Kurt giggled as he shoved Blaine out of his way.

"Well, then keep your paws to yourself next time." Kurt called out, as he walked out of the room swinging his ass in the air proudly.

"Didn't hear you complaining before!" Blaine called back, as he watched Kurt exit.

* * *

Marc Jacobs watched as his brothers and sister all fought playfully together. Usually he joined in, but he was tired of losing so he watched them. Hopefully, taking notes in his mind to end up being better than them.

He watched as Bella got pinned by Matthew and he barked in victory till' she flipped over and pinned him. He looked to the side at the twins, Evan and Ethan, it still confused him. He couldn't tell which was which. They looked the same. They twins were circling each other and one of them barred their tiny claws out and playfully tapped the other on the head.

"Why aren't you out there? _Fight till' the death_?" Sebastian mocked playfully, as he too watched the animals interact.

"I don't feel like fighting." Marc Jacobs sighed, but then the fights stopped and all eyes were on him.

"Get him!" Matthew barked proudly, as all the animal trotted to Marc Jacobs playfully. They started to jump on him one at a time, it was all fun and games till Sebastian got a clawed in the ass.

"Whoa! Hold up! Get off me you little demons! I'm not playing this game, go attack him not me!" Sebastian argued, as all the little ones gathered around Sebastian giving him random hits. It wasn't until Sebastian got clawed again that his temper got the better of him. "That's it."

He smirked, his meerkat smirk, and pushed the little animals off the bed one by one. They fell to the floor, not significantly hurt, but whimpering because their game was cut short.

When Kurt and Blaine walked in all he saw was their children on the floor sprawled out crying, and Sebastian at the top of the bed looking down on them with a smirk. Blaine saw red, and lunged toward the meerkat. He pinned him to the bed and barred his teeth into him painfully. They meerkat didn't even try to fight back, just pleading for him to get off.

Blaine continued to claw and bite at Sebastian till' he was tired. He made sure he left marks on him and when he got off the bed, Sebastian laid on the bed in the fetal position cradling his injured arm that was bitten by Blaine.

"Don't you ever touch them again, you hear me?" Blaine barked out aggressively. The only thing he got was a small nod before the meerkat erupted in sobs. The children exited with Kurt leading them from the front silently, as Blaine trailed behind them like he always did. For protection.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE THIS...WEIRD.**

**REVIEW PLEASE. I NEED SUGGESTION PEOPLE, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE.**

**ALSO SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION: _you-smell-like-craigslistt,tumblr,com (commas are dots)  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is for OuranSlytherin, because that person gave me the prompt for this chapter.

The next prompt will be for _**Annahummelandersongirl**_, because I feel it won't be over in one chapter. It will develop a plot and I don't want that now, I want a crazy admirable family.

Here's the prompt she gave: _Burt and Carole take the animals to the park to play, and one of the little guys goes missing. (in reality hes not missing he was going to get a ball or something) and as Kurt goes looking for him, someone at the park THINKS hes a stray and takes him back to their house or a pound or somewhere, and Blaine goes crazy as do the children and Burt and Carole trying to find him._

* * *

"You were really harsh, Blainers." Kurt mumbled before bed. Blaine turned abruptly and glared at Kurt, something he had never done before.

"That meerkat hurt our children, Kurt." Blaine stated. "If that isn't enough to put me over the edge than I don't know what is." Kurt sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Our kids already told me that they started it-"

"It doesn't matter who started it, I finished it. Sebastian is an adult, like us, he should've known better than to stoop to a childish level." Kurt faced his love, obviously impressed with his words.

"Well, since I don't feel like arguing, I'll just say I thought it was over the top." Blaine huffed and laid beside Kurt, snuffling into his neck.

"You always have the last word."

"It's because I'm stubborn, and you put up with it cause..." Kurt trailed off so Blaine would finish, with a sly smile.

"Because I love you." Blaine grinned as he huddled closer into Kurt, eying their children that were sleeping to their left.

"Ah, yes! Because you love me." Kurt nodded, his eyelids drooping slightly.

"And because you..." Blaine tempted. Kurt just chuckled playfully and smacked Blaine arm.

"Because I love you too."

* * *

Marc Jacobs trotted towards the kitchen, in hopes of finding Kurt. He was hungry and needed milk, but Kurt was nowhere to be found. He spotted Sebastian on the counter, looking rather glum.

"Hey." Marc mumbled in a whisper, kind of ashamed after what his father had done to him. "Why are you up there?"

"I'm scoping for food." Sebastian replied, in a monotone voice.

"Are you mad at me?" Marc blurted out, because **really. **His father is Blaine, of course he's a rambler and a blurter.  
Sebastian just laughed, not harshly, but it wasn't genuine.

"I'm not mad at you, why would I be?" Marc just trotted over to the counter happily. "It's your father that I'm angry at, I'm not going to take it out on you. You're just his spawn." Sebastian spat at the last part, but took a big breath and calmed himself down.

"Oh." Marc Jacobs paused. "Hey, have you seen my dad? I'm hungry." Sebastian eyed him warily, and shrugged.

"That's gross."

"What's gross?"

"Ha. That you suck from your dads boobs to feed yourself. C'mon little man, don't you know how to eat like a big boy?"

"What'd you mean?" Sebastian groaned, and leaped off the counter to claw at the fridge till' it opened. He handed a baby carton of milk that was kept at the very last shelf to Marc Jacobs.

"Drink this." Sebastian peeled the carton open, with his human like hands, and pushed it towards the little kitten. Marc just approached the carton warily, until he got his face into the carton and gave it experimental licks.

The taste was familiar, almost as close to his father's milk, but not quite the same. I was...better. He knew his brothers would want, because they took everything from him. His sister was greedy with his father's milk, so she wouldn't care, but if he told her about this special milk, he knew she would blab because she's a big mouth.

"Can I keep this a secret? I don't want anyone knowing about this special milk." Sebastian giggled but platted Marc's head gently and nodded.

"Whatever you say sonny boy." He paused. "Quick, hurry up I hear your siblings coming in!" Marc Jacobs pushed the carton away from sight, and hid while he stuffed his face behind the kitchen table.

"Just joking!" Sebastian called out from the hallway. Marc sighed in relief and giggled, cause **hey, that was a funny joke.**

* * *

"Marc stop fidgeting and drink from me, dammit." Kurt growled out, as Marc turned his head away from Kurt when Kurt tried to pull him towards his dinner.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care you haven't ate all day, you will drink some, a little at least." Kurt grunted when Marc turned his head away once again.

"I don't want you, I want whole milk!" Marc growled out, his voice so angry and frustrated, Blaine even turned around to give his son a warning glance if he ever rose his voice again like that to Kurt.

"Excuse me?" Kurt's voice was suppose to be snarky, but ended up sounding painfully hurt.

"I'm sorry, papa. I want the milk from the fridge. The whole milk." Marc admitted quietly. Kurt glanced at Blaine, as if what he heard wasn't true, but Blaine just shrugged and motioned to the fridge.

"Whole milk?" Kurt asked, to see if his son's request was real.

"Two percent is fine, though." Marc whispered to his father. Blaine chuckled and headed to the kitchen, ready to put on the googly eyes for some whole milk.

"No!" Kurt shouted, which made Blaine stop in his tracks and turned to a stiff cat, his claws barred into the carpet angrily. "You are still a kitten, you still need to drink from me. I have the nutrients that you need to grow, when you get older than you can have whole milk. Where did you get some of that anyways?"

Marc Jacobs was tempted to say that he got it from his papa's kitty bowl, it would make sense. But he had never been one to tell lies. "I got it from... Sebastian. I couldn't find you and I was hungry, it tastes really good and I liked it so he let me have it."

Kurt glared at Blaine, his thought translating to his lover's. "I'm on it." Blaine said, as he marched to Finn's room, where the meerkat was sleeping.

"No! I don't want you to hurt him, knowing your temper." Kurt sighed as he got up and headed to Finns room by himself.

* * *

"-and I don't care what he asked, you shouldn't have given it to him!"

"You weren't there! Try being a parent and feeding your kid at the right time! Where were you anyways?" Sebastian yelled from the top of the bed, as he glared down at Kurt.

"That is... no of your business!" Kurt squeaked out, as he blushed furiously, looking down.

"Great! I let your son try whole milk, because he was hungry and couldn't find you, while you were getting down and dirty with Blaine!" Kurt meowed loudly in protest as he scratched the bedsheets Sebastian was on, telling him to lower his voice.

"Shut up! The kids will hear you!"

"Good, then they'll know what a bad parent you are. You are not rabbits, but you sure do fuck like some!"

"Shut up, shut up!" Kurt meowed out so loud, that Blaine trotted in to see what was going on, glaring at Sebastian in the process. "I'm not a bad parent!"

"And I am not a rabbit." Blaine quipped, adding humor to the tense situation.

"Just admit that you're not really angry at me for giving him milk, but that fact that your baby boy that was attached at your hip before, might not need you as much anymore." Sebastian said, his voice soft, assuring he didn't want an argument now that Blaine was in the room.

Kurt sighed, not wanting to argue, but he always got the last word. "Just don't get into me and my kid's relationships. Stay out, till' you have some of your own, you will never know what it's like."

* * *

**REVIEW, BECAUSE IT'S FREE. EVEN ON ANON. YAY~**


End file.
